


Trainees

by itsnotmalec



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, M/M, Trainee Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmalec/pseuds/itsnotmalec
Summary: "Hey, cuando todos están durmiendo has tomado mi corazón. Y por alguna razón quiero abrazarte otra vez, solo esta noche"
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 3





	Trainees

Sus días de trainee habían comenzado por fin hacia unos días ya, lo habían aceptado en la JYP Entertainment y se encontraba feliz. Le habían dado una habitación compartida con otro chico, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, ya luego tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

Él era bastante sociable, por lo que no le costó mucho comenzar a hablar con algunas personas, entre ellos se encontraba un chico delgado, de pelo castaño y colmillos bastante pronunciados, era una sonrisa muy bonita a decir verdad. La relación entre ambos se hizo estrecha en cosa de semanas, se hablaban todos los días, o eso trataban. Después de los entrenamientos, se buscaban ya sea para salir a comer o simplemente hablar un rato sobre su día o cualquier cosa. Así era su amistad, ellos siempre hablaban sobre algo, nunca era incómodo estar con él otro.

Por muchos meses solo fueron ellos dos, y estaba bien, a Youngjae le gustaba pasar sus días con Mark, pero luego llegó Yugyeom a sus vidas. En un principio no le había hecho feliz la presencia del pelinegro, pero lo había aprendido a conocer mejor y lo más importante era que no le quitaba por completo la atención de Mark. 

Su compañero de cuarto no pasaba tanto tiempo en este, por lo que él aprovechaba su tiempo a solas, ya sea escribiendo o ensayando algunas coreografías para su clase de baile, incluso ensayaba para sus clases de canto. Sus días no eran del todo aburridos porque le gustaba sentarse a escribir canciones, plasmando sus ideas en un cuaderno. 

Los meses pasaron y su relación con su compañero de cuarto no era la mejor, porque este decidía enojarse por cualquier cosa y le gritaba a él, cuando no tenía culpa de nada. Él prefería no responder y sólo se mantenía en silencio. 

Un día Jaebum llegó bastante enojado a su cuarto, él ya sabía lo que venía, por lo que se puso sus audífonos y fingió no verlo. Se quedó en su escritorio escribiendo su siguiente canción, la cual planeaba utilizar para la presentación frente a Jinyoung Park. 

El mayor lo miró, pero lo ignoró y solo se lanzó con fuerza a su cama, suspirando. Pero se sintió ignorado y eso tampoco le gustaba, prefería cuando el castañito le respondía o por lo menos lo miraba. Y ahora el chico solo miraba su cuaderno bastante atento. Él caminó hacia el chico y se puso detrás suyo para mirar lo que hacía, pero el castañito se asustó y lo golpeó, sin querer, con la silla. 

Obviamente el pelinegro se enojó y comenzó a gritarle que tuviera más cuidado, pero algo más se le ocurrió al verlo asustado y arrodillado viendo su golpe. 

Las manos de Youngjae fueron suaves en todo momento, tratando de no empeorar la situación. Miró la zona afectada y sólo pudo notarla enrojecida. 

—Sólo estás exagerando— dijo molesto. 

Poniéndose de pie y caminando nuevamente a su cómodo asiento frente a su escritorio donde lo esperaba su cuaderno, pero no pudo seguir caminando porque Jaebum lo sostuvo del brazo. 

—Pero me duele, deberías ser más considerado con tu hyung— sonrió con burla. 

Youngjae rodó los ojos y trató de soltarse, pero no lo dejó, y lo hizo caminar nuevamente hacia su cama. Sentándose y alzando su pierna para que Youngjae pudiera revisarla nuevamente. 

Rodó sus ojos otra vez y volvió a mirar la pierna del chico, pero no pudo ver ninguna lesión o daño significativo, solo había una pequeña zona enrojecida en su canilla. Pero su mente se rió con maldad al ver la oportunidad de vengarse por todos los gritos y malos ratos que lo había hecho pasar ese estúpido pelinegro. 

Se agachó nuevamente y pasó sus dedos suavemente por la pierna del pelinegro, hasta que llegó a la zona lastimada, en donde hundió sus dedos con fuerza, logrando escuchar el grito de dolor de su mayor. Él se rió al lograr su cometido, cayendo completamente al suelo, revolcándose en este por la risa. 

El mayor no dejó que las cosas fueran así, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, solo él podía hacerlo. 

Se agachó en el suelo también y se puso sobre el castañito, que inmediatamente dejó de reír. Se había asustado por la cara que tenía ahora Jaebum, era intimidante. 

El corazón le latía con fuerza, temiendo que saliera de su pecho, tenía miedo que el pelinegro lo escuchara y se burlara de él. 

Las manos de Jaebum eran suaves y recorrian su cara, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos con miedo. Pronto sintió los labios del chico sobre su mejilla y por fin se separó de él, para salir del cuarto sonriendo. 

🎤🎤🎤🎤

Los días después fueron confusos porque el mayor solo lo ignoraba, como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndolo sentir confundido. Cada vez que el chico entraba al cuarto, su corazón latía con fuerza, provocándole dolor en el pecho. 

Él sólo había decidido guardar silencio sobre esa situación, aunque algunas veces quería gritar y preguntar qué había sido, y por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía. 

Una tarde de viernes, él había llegado tarde al cuarto porque Mark había insistido que se quedarán ensayando una canción que le habían pedido para la clase de canto, y él se quedó ayudándole con los tiempos. 

Su cuarto estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, haciéndolo pensar que el mayor no se encontraba. Pudo respirar bien al encender la luz y no verlo por ningún lugar. Se sentó en su escritorio para estar más comodo  
cómodo y sacó su teléfono para hablar con el chico que había llegado hace un par de días, era muy tierno, sus mejillas se inflaban cuando hablaba y parecía una pequeña ardillita. 

Estaba tan inmerso en la conversación con el chico que no se dio cuenta que Jaebum había salido del cuarto de baño, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, y ahora lo veía con curiosidad. 

El menor le sonreía al teléfono, haciéndolo preguntarse si estaría hablando con alguien o estaría viendo alguna estupidez que le diera risa. Se acercó a él para saciar su curiosidad, poniéndose detrás del chico para lograr ver la conversación. 

Él conocía la noticia del nuevo chico que había llegado, pero no había tenido el honor de conocerlo, solo sabía su nombre porque las chicas hablaban de él en clases, diciendo que parecía una ardillita y que era muy tierno. Ahora veía el nombre del chico en el teléfono de Youngjae, pero no pudo ver más porque el castañito había sentido su presencia y había bloqueado el estúpido aparato. 

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó confundido. 

—te vi muy distraído, solo quería saber qué era tan divertido para hacerte reír tanto— comentó sin darle más vueltas al asunto. 

Youngjae se puso de pie y apartó un poco al pelinegro para poder caminar a su cama, pero no logró hacerlo porque ambas manos del mayor fueron a parar al escritorio, dejándolo atrapado entre la madera y el cuerpo semi desnudo de Jaebum. 

—¿Ahora qué?— preguntó con cierta molestia, aunque su respiración se había paralizado por la cercanía. 

Trataba de mostrarse desinteresado, hasta molesto, pero estaba nervioso, tanto que sus piernas temblaban. 

Jaebum sonrió al ver los nervios del menor, notó los ojos grandes mirándolo con ansias, pidiéndole implícitamente que diera el siguiente paso. Él lo hizo. 

Las mejillas de Youngjae estaban rojas cuando los labios de Jaebum se encontraban en su mejilla y se movieron a su mandíbula, bajando lentamente por esta, llegando a su cuello, donde repartió suaves besos húmedos. 

—¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó con nerviosismo, queriendo golpearse cuando tartamudeo. 

Las comisuras de Jaebum se levantaron al verlo nervioso y sonrojado. Él no planeaba hacer nada, sólo intimidarlo y burlarse un poco de el chico, pero se encontraba tan dispuesto y su sonrojo lo hacía ver tan inocente que no se pudo contener más. 

Se acercó aún más al chico y caminó con él de espaldas a su cama, donde lo lanzó con fuerza. Las manos de Youngjae fueron a su pecho, tratando de apartarlo, pero se había puesto aún más rojo al sentir la piel desnuda del mayor. 

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con cierta burla en sus palabras. 

El castañito negó con rapidez y cerró sus ojitos con fuerza. Logrando causarle ternura, pero no duró mucho. 

Se puso sobre el cuerpo del menor y empezó a repartir suaves besos por su cara, hasta llegar a la mandíbula del menor, bajando al cuello, donde repartió húmedos besos en la zona. Escuchando un suave gemido del menor, logrando que su entrepierna despertara. 

—N-No— se removió bajo su cuerpo. 

Él le dio espacio, pero el menor nunca hizo siquiera el intento por tratar de separarse. Le dio ternura que el castañito abriera sus ojos con curiosidad y cierta molestia cuando él había dejado de repartir besos en su cuello.

—Me dices que no, pero todo tu me grita que si— rió un poco.— ¿Qué debería hacer? 

Los grandes ojitos de Youngjae lo miraban con ansias, y con algo distinto creciendo dentro, no lo supo descifrar, pero le gustaba. 

Volvió a atacar el cuello del chico, era adictivo. Mordió la zona y sonrió al escuchar los suaves gemidos del chico. 

Logró sacar la ropa del castañito, dejando solo su ropa interior en su lugar, ya la sacaría más adelante. 

Las bonitas piernas de Youngjae se encontraban separadas, con él entre estas, acariciandolas suavemente. 

Pasó su lengua por el pecho del menor, llegando a los pezones de este. Lamiendolos y tirandolos con sus dientes. Los gemidos de Youngjae eran ahogados entre sus manos, pero eso no le estaba gustando, quería escucharlo. 

—No tapes tu boca— pidió. 

Aunque para Youngjae había sonado más a una orden. Lo hizo, pero se avergonzaba de los sonidos que salían de su boca. 

—¿Quieres que lo haga?— preguntó el mayor, alzando su vista para ver con claridad el rostro de Youngjae. 

Era fascinante ver la expresión del chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto morder los y su cabello estaba un poco revuelto. Era una imagen que se quedaría en su cabeza por días. 

—Sí, por favor— pidió. 

No escuchó nada más, volvió a lo que hacía, bajando con fuerza la ropa interior del menor, dejándolo desnudos frente a él. el castañito quiso cubrirse, pero no lo dejó, era simplemente maravilloso. 

—Deja de cubrirte— demandó. 

Se dejó de mover, pero seguía estando avergonzado con la situación, era la primera vez que se encontraba desnudos frente a un chico que le gustara. 

Quitó la toalla que aún cubría su entrepierna, sonriendo al ver la miraba de Youngjae descender por su cuerpo. 

—¿Sorprendido?— se burló al ver los ojos del castañito abrirse. 

Él negó rápidamente, sintiendo que su pobre cara ya no daba más de roja. 

Las hábiles manos de Jaebum lo acariciaron por completo, logrando relajarlo un poco, solo hasta que llegaron a su vientre. Sintiendo que seguía bajando, quiso detenerlo pero Jaebum había tomado su otra mano, mientras seguía descendiendo. Logrando tomar su miembro, que estaba rojo y brillante. 

Jaebum no era la clase de chicos que chupara penes, no le gustaba, pero ahora no se paró a pensarlo, solo lo hizo. Sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos de Youngjae. 

—Ja-Jaebeomie— gimio alto. 

Los labios del mayor rodearon la punta de su pene. Él lo tomó del cabello para que se detuviera, pero Jaebum no lo hizo. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de abajo hacia arriba, apretando sus labios al llegar a la punta. 

Se separó un poco y dio una lamida a toda la extensión, sacando su lengua para seguir lamiendo. Pudo sentir las manos de Youngjae jalar con fuerza su cabello, y fue consciente que el menor ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo, y obviamente él iba a hacerlo terminar. 

Movió sus manos con rapidez y volvió a meter el pene a su boca, sintiendo los gemido y jadeos de Youngjae, hasta que el grito agudo del menor lo alertó, sintiendo luego el semen llenar su boca. Lo pensó un poco, pero decidió tragarlo, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. 

Dejó descansar un poco al castañito, acostandose a su lado y desenredando sus castañas hebras. 

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó luego de un par de minutos. 

No recibió respuesta, porque el castañito no sabía a lo que se refería, estar listo podía significar muchas cosas y él no entendía. 

Jaebum esperó que respondiera, pero pudo notar la duda en la expresión del menor, haciéndolo saber lo inexperto que era.

Él en serio le habría explicado y tal vez lo hubiera mimado un poco, pero su pene estaba doliendo y necesitaba de atención urgente, por lo que tomó la mano del castañito y la llevó abajo, guiandolo todo el camino hacía su muy notoria erección. Haciendo que lo rodeara con su manito y empezará a masturbarlo. La sensación era maravillosa, su pene se lo agradecía. 

—Más rápido— gruñó al chico. 

Sonrió y ahogo un gemido cuando Youngjae aumentó la rapidez con la que se movía su mano. Él no era un maldito precoz, pero estaba a nada de correrse y realmente quería hacerlo dentro del chico. 

Le separó la mano de su erección y lo miró con súplica. 

—¿Quieres hacerlo?— preguntó. 

Estaba espectante, realmente esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa porque no pensaba terminar en el baño, siendo ayudado por su mano. 

Sonrió con alivio cuando el castañito asintió. 

Se puso nuevamente sobre él, le separó las piernas con delicadeza y empezó a masturbarlo, tendría que prepararlo muy bien para que no doliera tanto al otro día, el problema estaba en que no sabía si aguantaría tanto. Su erección pedía ayuda a gritos. 

Las manos de Youngjae lo tiraron a la cama, cambiando de posiciones. Se sorprendió de ver el brillo de lujuria en los ojos del menor, era algo fascinante que desearía solo ver él. 

Lo sentó en la cama y se puso sobre él, a horcajadas. Moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, y en círculos. Tuvo que detenerlo porque en serio quería hacerlo dentro de Youngjae. 

—Esto va a doler un poco, dime cuando duela mucho— dijo. 

El castañito asintió con su cabeza y volvió a acostarse en la cama, abriendo un poco sus piernas para darle acceso al pelinegro. 

La boca de Jaebum se secó al ver lo dispuesto que estaba Youngjae. Recorrió nuevamente sus piernas y luego fue dejando besos por estas, y algunas pocas marcas. 

Abrió el cajón de su velador y sacó la botella de lubricante sellada. La estaba guardando para otra persona, pero no se había aguantado. Esparció un poco del contenido en sus dedos y en la entrada del castañito, rozando y dando pequeños golpes con sus dedos húmedos. Jugueteo un poco más y luego metió lentamente uno de sus dedos, sintiendo como las paredes del chico lo apretaban. 

—Duele— se quejó un poco Youngjae. 

Se detuvo a mirarlo, y luego volvió a lamer y morder su cuello, para distraerlo del intruso en su interior. Fue así como metió un segundo dedo y minutos más tarde un tercero, moviendolos en todas direcciones, buscando dilatar la entrada del menor lo mejor posible para no causar tanto dolor. 

—Ya estoy listo— dijo el castañito luego de un rato. 

Él lo miró a los ojos brillantes y deseosos, no pudo detenerse. Sacó sus dedos del interior del castañito y esparció un poco más de lubricante en sus dedos y en su pene para que fuera más sencillo meterlo. 

Tragó saliva y luego fue acercándose al menor, hundiendo su pene poco a poco en la entrada del castañito, ahogando un gruñido al sentir su pene ser apretado. 

—Ah... Youngjae— gruñó en el oído del menor. 

Su espalda ardió al sentir las uñas del menor clavarse con fuerza y arañarlo, no le molestaba por ahora pero sabía que mañana dolería. 

Su miembro seguía metiéndose poco a poco, hasta que por fin logró hundirse por completo. Se quedó quieto hasta que Youngjae le diera permiso de moverse. A él le dolía no poder moverse, sentía que su pobre pene se estaba asfixiando dentro del menor, pero aún así no se movió. Sólo juntó su mano con la de Youngjae, y entrelazó sus dedos, diciéndose que lo hacía para que dejara de arañarlo. 

La expresión de Youngjae se destensó y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba. Esa fue su señal para empezar a moverse, y así lo hizo. Se sentía en el puto cielo dentro del chico. 

—Ah... mierda— mordió el hombro del menor y siguió moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo normal. 

El ritmo continuo que llevaba, no le gustaba al menor, dolía un poco, pero él quería un poco más. 

—Más rápido— pidió, más bien exigió. 

—Como ordenes— dijo con diversión. 

Logró moverse más rápido, y sus oídos se llenaron de los gemidos del menor, haciéndolo sonreír. 

Cambió sus posiciones, levantando el cuerpo de Youngjae y pegándolo al cabecero de la cama. Abrió sus piernas un poco más y volvió a hundirse dentro. 

Golpeó la pared del cuarto unas cuantas veces, pero luego volvió a tomar la mano de Youngjae. 

Sus embestidas ya no eran suaves, no un poco más rápidas como las había pedido Youngjae. Ahora eran violentas y certeras. Golpeando la próstata del menor, haciéndolo gritar de placer. 

—Jaebeomie estoy cerca— jadeó cuando las manos del mayor fueron a su trasero para apretarlo y golpearlo un poco. 

En su defensa, el trasero de Youngjae era grande y le estaba pidiendo a gritos ser golpeado. 

El sonido de ambas pieles chocando fue acompañado del grito de Youngjae, soltando tiras de semen, manchando un poco la cama, pero eso ahora no importaba en nada. Él continuó penetrando con fuerza el agujero del castañito, sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre, avisandole que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, y por fin se corrió dentro del menor. Quedándose dentro de él por unos minutos más, tratando de regularizar su respiración. 

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con cierta preocupación. 

La respiración del castañito aún se escuchaba acelerada, pero de todas formas él asintió, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo. Por un momento creyó ser muy salvaje y temió lastimarlo. 

Salió lentamente del interior de Youngjae, que soltó un jadeo con el roce. Su cuerpo seguía un poco sensible.

Miró al mayor con curiosidad, pero este solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Se habría ido a dar una ducha, pero estaba agotado, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía sexo con nadie. 

Sus ojos no se apartaban del otro, pero en un momento Jaebum sintió que estaba cayendo, por lo que parpadeo muchas veces y sólo abrazó al menor, juntando sus tibios cuerpos, enredando sus brazos en las caderas del menor. 

Youngjae afirmó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y se durmió a los minutos, estaba muy cansado. Se sentía como practicar la coreografía más difícil por seis horas seguidas. 

Jaebum se quedó mirándolo, peinando su cabello, y apartando las hebras traviesas que tapaban la cara de Youngjae. Fue en ese momento que notó el tierno lunar bajo su ojo, su bonita nariz, sus cejas tupidas, pero lindas y sus rojos y muy apetitosos labios. 

Negó con su cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por siquiera pensarlo. Volvió a mirarlo y sin poder resistirse, dejó un suave y tierno beso en los labios del menor, recordandose mentalmente que no lo haría de nuevo. 

"No lo beses, no sientas, no lo mires". 

"Es tan bonito".


End file.
